Sid Winkler
is a minor character and a bounty target featured in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition and Red Dead Redemption, part I American West, part III The New Life and part IV Undead Nightmare. Info Sid is wanted for bank robbery and can be captured or killed depending on player's choice. According to his dialogue, his mother might have been a prostitute. Interactions Revolver As with many criminals in Red Dead Revolver 3dn, Sid is more of a character type than a specific individual and several versions of him are encountered curiously. Sid is first encountered in Silver Town while it is overrun by the Ugly Gang. Winkler, Corn, Slink Breadshawn and Woody Sunshine were walking through the streets when they encountered Jack Marston's dog. After the animal yelled on Sid's boots, he shot and killed the dog, causing Jack to retaliate. Later, Sid is part of the waves of attackers trying to drive Boonie MacFarlane from her ranch. Showdown Mode The player can unlock Sid Winkler as a playable character in Showdown Mode by purchasing the towel from the general store in Gold Town after the mission "The Hunt For Seth Brains". Although the towel is listed as unlocking a journal page only, it does also unlock the showdown character. His special ability is a random throwable ice item: either a bottle, Fire Bottle, or Mushroom Oil. American West Blonde can most often be found around the Desert Fort Saloon and Tim's Town, frequently loitering inside the saloon or around the hotel. He can also be encountered at the Thompson Town gang hideout, though he will be hostile. Sid can also be seen doing odd farming jobs in Tim's Town. Winkler can also be seen during numerous criminal random encounters, in which he will rob a store or a civilian. Marston has the choice of capturing him, killing him, or letting him get away. Sid also makes a brief appearance during the mission "On Shaky's Ground", in which he can be seen with a prostitute at the hotel. The New Life He can be found walking and loitering around various locations in West Virginia. He can also be seen in Tall Trees having a camp together with another criminal. Sid and his buddy will either ignore Marston or shoot him on sight. Sid can also be seen at nightwatch job in Gold Town, he is usually a horse thief or a burglar. Undead Nightmare In Undead Nightmare, Sid can be found defending Tim's Town, where he is either on the roof of the gunsmith or on the balcony of the Dixie Rose's hotel. If Tim's Town is saved and he survives, he will stand by the hotel. He is often the survivor leader in the town. Quotes Multiplayer Quotes *''"Jesus Christ! I ain't never seen such trash in such a store!"'' *''"Bang, bang, bang! Hahaha! Bang, bang!"'' *''"There ain't hardly enough blood here to make a puddle! Now who wants to help?"'' *''"Stand still! What, ya wanna to die in bed?"'' *''"Who wants to see their insides? Hands up!"'' *''"I'm comin' for you! All of you!"'' *''"Come on, show me something!"'' *''"I'm bored of all these goddamn hats!"'' *''"Why don't y'all stand still? You're makin' this too hard!"'' *''"Don't tell anybody, but I'm wearing a corset!"'' *''"I haven't animals random slaughter for the month yet! You better be duck!"'' *''"You'd look better with a big hole in your head! Let me help!"'' Journal Entry Not very smart, but despite his stupidity, Winkler is no doubt one of the most sadistic criminals there is. They say that as a kid, he looked older than his age and terrorised all other kids. He was like a high-school bully, he learned how to shot and torture at the age of 15, and since then, had betrayed friends. Wanted dead or alive on suspicion of bank robbery - reward $400. Trivia *He wears the signature red kerchief of the British's Gang, suggesting he is a member indeed. *When insulted he will call himself a rancher, though he is in fact a criminal. *He has blond emo hair in somewhat similar style to Kurt Cobain. *In the original Red Dead Revolver, his role was replaced by Varmin Kang. Gallery Winkler_in_saloon.jpg|Winkler drunk in a bar. Winkler_with_fire_bottle.jpg|"Hellfire!" Sid_Winkler_with_rifle.jpg|Sid with a rifle. Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:RDR Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cowboys Category:Cute people Category:Daft gits Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Emos